


Every trollfic I ever wrote

by orphan_account



Category: Caillou (Cartoon), Minecraft (Video Game), Roblox (Video Game), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Vocaloid, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Help, call 911, dont read, here you go, i was looking for something to post here and, i write these in my spare time, idk why, its literally the only shit on my ff.net, need eye bleach?, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You probably shouldn't read this. I don't know why I'm posting it here.





	1. Triggered™

one day a kid logged on to roblox

and found that there was a gmae vcalled jailbreak

"ok" said the kid "letsplay"

they clickand it load for 2-04652-486-32=76=370 years

"i pick prisoner" say the kid

"git tf back in ur cell boi" said a policer

"triggered™" said the kid

"AAAAAAAA" said the poliec and he died

the end


	2. Don't work at a pizza place, I beg you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry fam

a rsandom kid join "work at pizza place"

"hm what this gsame"

kid become manager

kid see sother kid not working

"eyyyyy m8 do ur job ok ok ok kok ok oko kkekekeke"

"u w0t m8888 speak in 4chan language"

"sorry bro i havent surfeed the nsfw boards in eternity"

"its k"

kid walk to cahsier place

"u better srve then dat piza"

"u wt"

"ye i thot so"

kid go to manager office

"ah a long day of work"

kid proceeds to kick everyone from the game wiyth newly acquier d admin cmds bc hacking, right?

"ah"

dued1 logsin

"bpoi u tainted my gaem"

"kj"

"git tf out"

"k"

the end ;)


	3. What did i write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not for people who get offended by vocaloids being mistreated

rin eat an orange like "oMNONONOONON"

len eat bananana like "oMOMOMOM"

kaito stare at them and eat icecream

meiko (drunk) say 2"too many onomatopeias"

"ok"

"ok"

p"ok"

miku eayt a leek in one bite and then dies becaue she had to poop

the end :)


	4. luigi is jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can honestly say my former 7 year old, mario obsessed self would hate me for "writing" this

"mario" say lugigi

"ye"

"y u always git da hot gurl"

"u wot m8"

"peach i smokin"

"k"

mario cellhpone ring tho so he pick it u

"ye who is i"

"its me"

"stfu bowser i dont got time for ur shit rn"

"mARIO HES GOING TO KILL ME" say peach in background

"omw"


	5. Rover does questionable things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um.,.

the player gets on the train to find a blue cat!1

"hey bro can i sit here?" he ask and sit down anyway even if he dont respon

"you probly on fuckn weed gtfo of my face"

"k" but the cat sat there anyway and started 2 smoke weed

the train went to a train station and the player gets out

"hey you! yea you are you *insert nam ehere*?" ask a tanuki running not fast

"u GTG FAST!"!"!1" say the player

"i'm tom nook and today i''l be giving you a house so pikc one bitch!"

"k"

"kk?" ask kk from the train station

"no bitch"

the player pick a house. "ok that will be 4329856290476532976390730n bells."

"wtf man i only got 1000"

"k ill take that"

"k"


	6. miku lieks leeku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can actually type believe it or not

1 dae meeks was in da store loolken 4 leeks. "aa i push my caert i find no leeks"

teh cashier was a hAWT blond boy name len who think meeks hot so he try to help her whil spouting innuend0ds

"were cna i feind leeksz?2" she ask wile gazing into his blew orbs.

"i n=know theres a long 1 in mai pants"

"ew u purvurt"

she pust her cart awai and find leeks. so she lick the leeks and len jealous.


	7. STEVE iz DED? PLUS hErObRiN?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s o r r y
> 
> o
> 
> r
> 
> r
> 
> y

steve was mining and he hit gold! LUCKY STEVE I WANT GOLD! i need to dsupress resentment.

he build a GIANT houS out of all dis gold! bu 1 day herobirn come and take the gold!

"give me my fukn gold back i fucktard" said stev.

"no. it is my sacrifice for the lord chinchin"

"sacrficice urself."

"ok."

herobrin diedd and stev live happily evr aftir wit his gold! and chinchin come to live with him bc herobrin was is best sacrifise! yay!


	8. teh ROBLOCKS SECKS STOREI! (gone hot gone wild gone sexual gone crazy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not even gonna explain myself

"omgzs!" said some 8 y old as they log in to roblod! it meepcity time""

dey click oon it and wait for roblox to update (fuk u updates) ad they walk around yo the partee place;

"oh" the lsit had one calld"have secks 4 free wit me"

"mmmmmmmmmmm sound good"

dey click and teleport an everyone was usin a naked mod to have secks! they were suprised they were naked 2 and they look hot! get all da boyz!

he walk in circuls and wait for som1 to give them that good free seckz but no body oblige.

a girl walk up . you want sum sekks? she ask loudly. she nakeed and has nice tittttz! w0w!

ye, he say and they secks! d end


End file.
